hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Pokemon cyclone season (Nova)
The 2018 Pokemon cyclone season is an event of tropical cyclone formation on the Pokemon world. Storms Storm Altaria On June 4, a tropical depression formed near Cianwood City on Johto. The Pokemon Meteorological Office started issuing advisories on the depression. Hours later, it intensified into Storm Altaria. One hour later, Altaria made landfall on Goldenrod City. Altaria weakened into a depression shortly after making landfall. On June 5, Altaria restrengthened into a stronger tropical storm as it reached land. On June 6, it weakened into a depression but restrengthened hours later and executed a loop. Hours later, Altaria made landfall on Cherrygrove City and New Bark Town. It then turned into extratropical and dissipated. Altaria caused 100 million PokeDollars of damage and no lives were claimed. Storm Buzzwole On June 10, an extratropical low formed into a depression just 200 miles north of the Holon region and 500 miles west of the Sinnoh region. On June 11, it intensified into Storm Buzzwole. Due to strong vertical wind shear, Buzzwole fought it. Hours later, Buzzwole was degenerated into an extratropical low. The extratropical low soon then made landfall on the western portion of the Sinnoh region. Buzzwole caused 300 thousand PokeDollars of damages and no lives were claimed. Storm Celebi On June 9, a decaying cold front from Northern Sinnoh that extended into the Gulf of Almia was being monitored for possible tropical or subtropical cyclogenesis. A system then emerged off the cold front on June 10. On June 11, the system was classified as a depression on 11:00pm of the same day. On June 12, the depression intensified into Storm Celebi. Hours later it made landfall on Boyleland and the Volcano Cave. On June 13, after making landfall, Celebi weakened into a depression. Hours later, Celebi restrengthened into a much stronger storm. Hours later again, Celebi reached its peak intensity. On June 14, Celebi made landfall. Shortly after landfall, Celebi became fully extratropical. It made its last landfall on Sunyshore City and was degenerated into an extratropical low. Celebi caused ₽1.5 billion PokeDollars of damages and claimed 2 lives. Cyclone Ditto |type = Cyclone (PCS)|Formed = June 30|Dissipated = July 5|Pressure = 975|Pressure Type = mb|Image = Hurricane Humberto (2013).jpeg|Winds = 105 mph|Wind Type = 165 km/h|Track = Ditto Track.jpeg}} On June 28, a low pressure area formed 200 miles southwest of Hoenn. It was then classified as a depression on June 30. Hours after being classified as a depression, it intensified into Storm Ditto. On July 1, Ditto attained cyclone intensity, and became the first cyclone of the season. As it attained the intensity, Ditto made landfall on an island southwest of Mainland Hoenn where Dewford Town is located at. Hours later, on the morning of July 2, Ditto made its second landfall on Littleroot Town & Oldale Town. Hours later, Ditto weakened into a tropical storm and affected more cities and towns along Hoenn. On the evening of the same day, Ditto weakened into a depression. Ditto still continued to affect more cities as it headed towards the ocean. On July 3, Ditto regained storm intensity northwest of Mainland Hoenn and still continued to affect more cities. On July 4, Ditto regained cyclone intensity. Ditto became much stronger and is posing a threat to the TCG Island and GR Island. Hours later, Ditto weakened into a storm after wind shear affecting it. On July 5, as Ditto headed towards shallow waters, it weakened. Ditto then made landfall on the TCG Island hours later. Hours later, Ditto weakened into a depression as it headed towards the GR Island. Ditto then dissipated above GR Island hours later. Ditto caused ₽4.5 billion PokeDollars of damages and claimed 12 lives. Cyclone Ditto was the worst disaster since on Hoenn since the infamous Team Aqua & Team Magma weather plague. Cyclone Espeon |Winds = 90 mph|Wind Type = 150 km/h|Pressure = 984|Pressure Type = mb}}TBD Storm Flygon Depression Seven Severe Cyclone Gardevoir Severe Cyclone Heracross Storm Illumise Cyclone Jolteon Cyclone Kirlia Super Cyclone Latios Super Cyclone Mantine Cyclone Nuzleaf Severe Cyclone Oricorio Cyclone Pelipper Storm Roserade Storm Scizor Cyclone Togekiss Cyclone Virizion Super Cyclone Weavile Names & retirement All the names on this season was used for the first time. Auxiliary list The Pokemon naming list has 2 auxiliary lists which are used when the naming list gets exhausted. On this year, the auxiliary lists weren't used. Auxiliary list #1 Auxiliary list #2 Retirement & 2024 Pokemon cyclone naming list Season effects